His Little Girl Forever
by SpazzAttack99
Summary: Renesmee is having doubts whether or not her Daddy is happy with just having a daughter instead of a son.


**A/N: It's been awhile since I posted a story to here, so bear with me. I've done this story before, in a different version to my "Like Father Like Daughter" set of one-shots. I've been working on my own novel lately, and with school and what not, it's hard to fit fanfiction into there. I'm sorry! But I hope you guys like this story. I know it's short, but as I've said, bear with me. It's been awhile since I've written about characters I didn't create myself. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

**Quote: "Hey, hey" Her father cooed, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" **

* * *

Renesmee sat in her elementary school classroom, watching her teacher as she moved about the class, explaining certain addition problems to her fellow students and pointing out errors that they had made on their worksheets. Renesmee had long been done with the assignment, her advanced skills helping her out with the work that was needed, and so she instead just sat and watched everyone else, observing the way they moved and spoke and trying to do the same in a last ditch effort to feel normal.

Once everyone had finished their work, the teacher, Miss Browns, had begun to talk about the children's parents, and how important it is to respect them.

Renesmee listened in particularly close, wanting to know the secrets in what "human" children did for their parents and how differently they had treated them compared to how Renesmee treated hers.

"My Daddy takes me hunting, and we play football all of the time." One of the students towards the front named, Jimmy, spoke up after raising his hand. "We have lots of fun together."

"That's what my Daddy does with my brother." A girl that sat to the right of Renesmee then spoke up, informing the class of her father's doings. "My Daddy doesn't do the girl stuff that my Mommy does with me. He always just plays with my brother." Sandy was the girl's name, and she smiled widely up at Miss Browns who smiled back down to her in a loving teacher way.

Her words haunted Renesmee, however. For a moment, Nessie recalled all of the times her father had taken her shopping for girl clothes, and how he had listened patiently as she told him about her day and of what she and her Aunt Rose had done for the evening.

For a long moment, she felt absolutely horrible upon hearing the other children's stories and how they had told of their brothers. Renesmee didn't have a brother and so this left her father alone.

The bus ride home was a long one. Nessie didn't speak to her friends as she normally did, for she was too anxious to get home and give her father the attention he deserved.

As the little girl stared out at the world through her bus window, she watched a father and son as they passed a baseball back and forth in the yard just in view. She longed to be the child her parent's had both wanted. She wanted to be the little girl her Momma loved so very much, but on the other end, she yearned to be the son she knew her father needed in his life.

Once the bus had stopped, Renesmee picked herself up off her seat slowly, and walked down the long aisle towards the exit. After saying goodbye to her bus driver, she found that her Grandpa was waiting at the bottom of their long driveway in his car at the bus stop she waited at every morning. She attempted to smile at him, but nothing seemed to lighten her gloomy mood. And so instead, she settled with her impassive look, never letting on what was bothering her during the drive up to the main house.

"How was your day at school?" Grandpa had put an effort into conversation after a long, silent ride up.

"Fine." Renesmee answered dully.

That was the end of the words exchanged between the two. Nessie couldn't help but notice, however, the worried expression her grandfather wore as they entered the house quickly, hearing some kind of yelling inside.

Renesmee set her back pack by the door, walking around the corner to see what all of the arguing was about.

The image before her was rather humorous and so she stifled a laugh, but managed to smile nonetheless.

Her father's head was inside a large, wooden doll house that was obviously handmade by either him or her Uncle Emmett. Renesmee laughed again when her Aunt Rose scorned her father for placing the nail in the wrong place, setting it up incorrectly, and plain out doing everything wrong in every way possible.

Renesmee's mother was sitting in the loveseat, shaking her head and smiling as she opened her arms for her daughter to join her. Nessie did so gladly; her mood already in better spirits than it had been before.

Renesmee scooted herself between the seat and her mother's thin form, watching on as then her Aunt Alice had begun pointing and yelling at Edward to put another bolt into a certain place inside the wooden house. Nessie observed with a loving gaze, grinning when her father rolled his eyes and then bumped his head on the roof of the house after having put the bolts to where her Aunts had been yelling at him to. Even her Grandma had joined in, telling Edward that he hadn't done it right.

Edward then sat up, scratching his head and looking defeated. Renesmee removed herself from where she sat and ran into his arms in a surprising gesture, surely knocking him to the ground if he were human, but his hard stone chest had taken her blow pretty well. She hugged him tightly around the neck, telling him in the same instant, "I love it, Daddy. Thank you so much." She sounded upset, though she hadn't meant to. Her family's eyes were all on her now as tears pricked the corners of her eyes while embracing her father.

"Hey, hey." Her father cooed, pulling her back gently to examine her at arm's length and hoping to get an explanation. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" When she hadn't answered and only looked down, Edward picked up on her thoughts easily, sighing a painful breath.

"All the kids at school, they have a brother that their Daddy plays with. You don't have anyone!" She tried to make him understand.

"I have you." He reasoned easily, standing up and taking her with him. "You're my little girl." He whispered, smiling as he bent her over, making her giggle as her hair flew back and she found herself almost upside down before being thrown into the air, coming inches from the ceiling, and then back into her father's arm.

"I'm a girl, though." She said, after recovering from her laughing fit.

"I like girls. And if I didn't, we'd be in trouble." Renesmee rolled her eyes and then gently hugged him again, contentedly enjoying just being in her Daddy's arms at all.

And so later on that night, when Edward, Bella, and their daughter Renesmee were all lying in the married couple's bed, making shadows out of the lamp and telling stories of princesses and dragons, Renesmee realized with great satisfaction that her father sat closer to her from that day on, held her hand more often, hugged her more tightly, and seemed to smile more than he had even before. If anything, making Renesmee realize that he didn't need a son to be happy, only brought them closer.

And for that, Renesmee was thankful. She may be his little girl forever, but he would also always be her Daddy. Now, and forever.


End file.
